In Their Dreams
by MusicalSensation
Summary: The dreams we dream can say a lot about who we are and how we feel.
1. Rory's Dream

Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own anything.  
  
They are dreams, a far away land where OOC is allowed as long as Luke's not in a dress. He's a lovely man, but I never want to see him in a dress.  
  
It's my first Fan Fic so if you think it sucks, it's best you find out now so you can avoid anything else I ever write. Hopefully, you won't think it sucks.

* * *

Chapter 1  
  
Rory's Dream  
  
"Hey Rory, wake up! You're missing everything," Lorelai called out.  
  
"Sleep. Must...sleep...cannot...move," was all Rory could get out.  
  
"Rory! Come on! There are dancing midgets in our living room."  
  
"Mom, there are not dancing midgets in the living room."  
  
Just then a two midgets dressed up as flappers came into Rory's room and jumped on to the bed.  
  
"What the hell!" Rory screamed out.  
  
"See I told you," shouted Lorelai from the living room. "Get your butt out here. Things are happening. Big things"  
  
Rory jumped out of bed and the midgets grabbed her hands and lead her out to the living room. Her mother stood there with two cups of coffee; One in a blue cup and the other in a red cup.  
  
"Which one's mine?" Asked Rory.  
  
"Neither is for me."  
  
"Huh? But you're Lorelai. Of course one is for you."  
  
"No. See you must pick which cup you want. If you choose the red cup you pick a life where you choose the high road in life and go through many ups and downs. If you pick the blue cup you pick a life that will allow you to run away from all your problems without resolution. Which one will it be?"  
  
Rory looked at her and then at the cups, then back at Lorelai.  
  
"This must be a joke," she said. "Mom, you know I don't like 'The Matrix' and never will no matter how well a Keanu Reeves impression you do."  
  
"Saying 'Whoa' never gets old. Even Luke does it well."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pick a cup, Rory."  
  
"Why? Is this because of what happened with Dean? I don't want to think about it, mom."  
  
"Rory. A cup."  
  
"No."  
  
Rory runs out of the house and on the steps and see's Lane sitting there. She's crying. "Lane. What happened? What's wrong?"  
  
Lane looked up at her with glassy eyes. "How could you do it, Rory? Don't you realize what you've done?"  
  
"Lane, what's going on?"  
  
"I know what you did with Dean."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Everyone knows."  
  
Rory's jaw drops. "But...but...who told them?"  
  
"Lindsey."  
  
Just then a couple more midgets dressed like Dorothy and the Scarecrow walk passed them and go into the house.  
  
Rory paid no mind to them.  
  
"Dean told Lindsey?" She asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"How could you, Rory"  
  
"Lane, let me explain."  
  
"I don't even know you."  
  
Lane got up and ran into the house. Rory got up and started crying. Just then Luke walked up to the house. He was holding a flower.  
  
"Hey Rory," he said, "Is your mom home?"  
  
"She's inside."  
  
"Oh, okay. You look sad. Umm, I was going to give this flower to your mom but she's gotten plenty of flowers from me already and you look sad, I guess you can have it."  
  
Rory smiled at that. "Thanks Luke."  
  
"Are you okay? I heard about what happened and if you need me to kick Dean's ass I will. I mean, to make up a story like that as an excuse to divorce his wife is the worst thing I ever heard of."  
  
Rory felt her eyes tear up again. "Luke it's all true."  
  
"Oh," Was all Luke could get out. He went over to her and kissed her forehead. He walked past her and said, "I think you need some coffee." He went inside to join Lorelai and Lane.  
  
Rory stood there alone for a moment. The midget dressed as the Scarecrow came outside. He tugged at her nightgown.  
  
"What?" she asked him.  
  
He waved for her to follow him inside.  
  
She walked slowly up the porch stairs and opened the door. She looked inside and didn't see anyone. Even the midgets were all gone.  
  
"Mom," she called out. No one answered.  
  
She walked into the kitchen. The blue and red cups of coffee were on the table. Just them she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around.  
  
"Lindsey"  
  
"He's not leaving me, you know," Lindsey said.  
  
"Lindsey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."  
  
"What? You didn't mean to sleep with my husband. A little late for that now, isn't?"  
  
"I don't know what happened."  
  
"Save it, Rory." Lindsey turned around and headed for the door. "Just drink your damn coffee already so we can all move on with our lives."  
  
Lindsey disappeared behind the door  
  
Rory was once again alone in the kitchen. She looked at the cups. She thought for a few moments. She sat down and reached out her hands for one of the cups. She put her hands on the red cup, and then on the blue cup, then back on the table. She let out a deep breath and picked up the....  
  
-beep beep beep-  
  
Rory sat straight up. "Oh my gosh," was the first thing she cried out. She turned off the alarm clock and looked around the room. She was relieved to see it was all a dream. She saw a note on the other side of the bed.  
  
Rory,  
  
Sorry I couldn't be there for you this morning but I had to get back to the Inn. Come by if you feel like it later. If not, I'll stop by around one. I love you.  
  
- Mom  
  
P.S. I made you some coffee. Just heat it up.  
  
Rory got up and went to the kitchen. She went over to the coffee pot and saw that her mom must not have left to long ago since it was still warm. Rory saw that sitting next to the coffee pot was two empty cups; A blue cup and a red cup. She sighed to herself. She eyed the cups for a minute before picking one up and pouring some coffee into it.  
  
She sat down at the table and took a sip out of the red cup. 


	2. Kirk's Dream

Disclaimer: Still too poor to own anything.  
  
Thanks for the good reviews. I was very surprised to hear that it was liked. As you will be able to see I love X-Men, so I hope you like this.

* * *

Chapter Two  
  
Kirk's Dream  
  
Kirk stood alone in a giant mansion.  
  
'Where am I?' he thought to himself.  
  
He took a step forward and stopped. He looked around to make sure that no one else was around and took some more steps forward.  
  
He got himself to the door and opened it only to see that the door lead to a long hallway. He couldn't find his way out. He walked toward the window and saw that there was a tree near by. He contemplated opening the window and claiming down on it but remember the unfortunate tree climbing accident of 1995 and decided against it.  
  
"Hello" he called out. "Is anyone here?" He figured that if someone was around it was better that he find out about it now then to walk around the dark house freaked out the whole time.  
  
Then again, this is Kirk. He'd be freaked out anyways.  
  
"Hello," he called out again.  
  
Silence.  
  
He was about to go through the hall when he heard something stir nearby.  
  
"Who's there? I know kung woo!" he yelled out.  
  
Just then one of the doorknobs to one of the rooms started to turn. Kirk got tense and grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on for self- defense.  
  
A tablecloth.  
  
What the hell was the tablecloth going to do?  
  
He threw the tablecloth on the floor and picked up the second closet thing. A paintbrush. 'Crap,' he thought.  
  
The door opened and Kirk held on to that paintbrush and jumped in front of the door screaming, "Aaahhhhh"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you," a man's voice cried out. "Luke, is that you?" Kirk asked.  
  
"Yeah it's me. Don't scream like that at me if you want to live to see tomorrow. And what the hell were you going to do with that." He points to the paintbrush, "paint me to death."  
  
"Luke." Kirk went up and hugged him.  
  
Luke wasn't having any of that.  
  
"Get the hell off of me," he yelled.  
  
Kirk backed away. "Where are we, Luke?  
  
"Don't you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"We are in the 'Xavier School for the Gifted.'"  
  
"As in 'X-Men', Luke?"  
  
"Yeah, Kirk."  
  
Kirk took that news in. He paced for a second, then stopped, then he jumped in the year.  
  
"Oh my God, Luke! I'm an X-Men. I've always wanted to be in the X-Men. So who am I? Cyclops? Oh, am I Wolverine? I always wanted to be Iceman? Or am I that stud, Gambit? Not that I think Gambit's a stud, but I know Lulu likes him."  
  
"Uh, Kirk," Luke said.  
  
"I'm so excited. I wonder what my powers are."  
  
"Kirk"  
  
Kirks jumps in the air.  
  
"Can I fly?"  
  
He jumps again.  
  
Kirk cannot fly.  
  
"KIRK," Luke yells out.  
  
Kirk stops his sorry attempt at flight and looks at Luke.  
  
"Kirk," Luke begins again, "You're not an X-Men."  
  
"Oh," Kirks says. His face falls a little. "I knew it was to good to be true."  
  
"But Kirk, there's something else"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are a mutant"  
  
Kirk's face lights up again. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but umm...see that's why I'm here. I have to detain you."  
  
"What do you mean, Luke?"  
  
"You're not one of us."  
  
"Us? What do you mean by us?  
  
Just then Lorelai came out from of the other doors.  
  
"Oh, Luke. You got him. Great."  
  
"Lorelai, what are you doing here?" Kirk asked.  
  
"Call me Jean Grey, Kirk."  
  
"You're Jean Grey. Wow, you are so hot."  
  
Luke rolls his eyes at Lorelai.  
  
"Everyone is waiting downstairs," Lorelai said to Luke.  
  
"Okay, We'll be down in a minute."  
  
Lorelai leaves and Luke grabs a hold of Kirk.  
  
"Come on," he said as he grabbed a hold of his shirt.  
  
"Everyone is waiting," Kirk says so excitedly.  
  
"Yeah," was all that Luke said.  
  
Luke led Kirk down the dark hallway and then they went down a bunch of stairs. There was a door and Luke was about to knock on it when Kirk stopped him.  
  
"Luke," Kirk said inquisitively.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Which X-Men are you?"  
  
"Oh, well watch this."  
  
Luke threw his hands out and long metal claws come out.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you're Wolverine. It's such an honor."  
  
"Shut up, Kirk."  
  
Kirk shut up, but had to try hard to suppress his overall giddiness.  
  
Luke knocked on the door and Rory opened it.  
  
"Rory," Kirk looked at her dressed in brown with strands of white hair in front of her face. "Oh! Oh! You're Rogue."  
  
Rory said with a slight southern accent, "Yes, Sugar."  
  
"Wow, your accent really sucks, though."  
  
"Shut up, Kirk," Rory said, and turned around to join everyone else in the room.  
  
Standing is a row was Lorelai (Jean Grey), Rory (Rogue), Sookie (Kitty Pride), and Jess (Gambit). Professor Xavier rolled out of a shadowy area. It was Jackson with a very baldhead.  
  
Kirk looked at everyone amazed. Then he looked puzzled.  
  
"This isn't everyone."  
  
"Excuse me?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Where are Cyclops and the Beast and Storm? Where are Havoc and Polaris? I always wanted to meet Polaris, damn it. I love girls with green hair."  
  
"Umm, they're busy," was all Lorelai would say.  
  
"Just tell me who Polaris is?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Come on, Lorelai."  
  
"Fine. Miss Patty is Polaris," she yelled out.  
  
"Oh," Kirk responded. "Miss Patty has green hair?"  
  
"Shut up, Kirk."  
  
"Why does everyone say that to me? And why is he here?" He points to Jess.  
  
"No one else can pull off the criminally minded X-Men better than Jess can. Plus he was the only one with a deck of cards," Sookie told him.  
  
"Kirk," Jackson said to him, "there's something you must know. Somehow you lost you're memory and found your way here. Now I don't know how you got here but all I know is that you are a danger to this school."  
  
Kirk looked confused. "What do you mean I'm a danger to this school?"  
  
"Kirk, you're mutant name is Toad and..."  
  
"Ah, man, why do I have to be Toad?"  
  
"Can I finish? "Jackson replied. "As I was saying, you're name is Toad and you are part of Magneto's team."  
  
"Magneto."  
  
"Also known as Taylor Doose."  
  
"Taylor is Magneto?"  
  
"Yes. Now what I'm purposing to do is to help you rid of your old evil ways and maybe, just maybe, one day you too can be an X-Men."  
  
Kirk didn't hear anything Jackson had just said. We was still stuck on the 'Taylor is Magneto' part.  
  
"You mean to tell me that Taylor actually let me on his team."  
  
"Yes, but Kirk..."  
  
"Taylor likes me. He wouldn't let me in the Brotherhood if he didn't. This is the best day ever."  
  
"Kirk, don't you understand..."  
  
"I have to go find him and pledge myself to his service."  
  
"Kirk," Luke responded, "we can't let you do that."  
  
"Why not?'  
  
"Because Taylor Doose is the enemy," Sookie said. "If we let you go you'll just go back to you're evil ways."  
  
"But Taylor needs me and..."  
  
"Listen," Luke responded, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's up to you."  
  
Kirk thought for a second before taking a long look at everyone.  
  
"Bye," he shouted as he ran for the door."  
  
Kirk ran as fast as he could but he could hear Luke running after him.  
  
"Must...get back to...Taylor," he said to himself as he ran.  
  
However, Kirk wasn't fast enough for Luke. Luke caught up with him and pulled him down to the ground.  
  
"You ain't going anywhere."  
  
"NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! "Kirk shouted trying to get out of Luke's grasp. "LET ME GO"  
  
"KIRK," Luke shouted.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Kirk yelled again.  
  
"Kirk, WAKE UP!"  
  
"Let me..." but before he got the last word out Kirk opened his eyes and sees Luke standing over him with a frustrated look on his face.  
  
"Luke," he whispers.  
  
"Come on, get up." Luke holds his hands out and Kirk grabs on to it. He holds on to the pillow firmly.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Luke and Kirk start walking toward the Diner.  
  
"You ran out of the inn. It was your night terrors."  
  
"Oh! Oh no! Lulu?"  
  
"Lulu's probably still at the inn."  
  
"I hope she isn't traumatized by all this."  
  
"Come on, just let me get you something to wear," Luke says avoiding looking as Naked Kirk altogether.  
  
Luke leads Kirk up to his apartment and Kirk was about to sit down on the couch when Luke stopped him.  
  
"Don't sit yet, Kirk."  
  
"Why? Oh, it's the whole 'being naked' thing isn't it?"  
  
"Hold on, here," Luke hands him a white t-shirt and sweat pants.  
  
"Thanks Luke. For everything."  
  
Luke just nods his head and stares out the window while Kirk changes. Kirk finishes changing and he and Luke start walking back toward the inn.  
  
"It's a good thing you were at the inn tonight, Luke."  
  
"Yeah, don't mention it." Luke thinks for a second, "Really Kirk, don't mention it. To anyone."  
  
"But I want to tell everyone about my hero."  
  
"Please don't"  
  
"But Luke you are my hero. Even in my dream you're a hero."  
  
"You're dream?"  
  
"X-Men"  
  
"Right," Luke says, pretending to understand.  
  
Kirk stops walking and goes up to hug Luke.  
  
"Ah, quit that," Luke tells him.  
  
"But you are my hero. And if Taylor ever sets up an evil Brotherhood of Mutants and invites me to join I will say 'No, Taylor. Luke would not approve.'"  
  
"Kirk," Luke says.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Okay, hero."  
  
Luke sighed to himself. 


	3. Luke's Dream

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a pair of sandals from Pay-Less  
  
Thanks again for the good reviews. They make me smile!

* * *

Chapter Three  
  
Luke's Dream  
  
Luke woke up at the usual time for a normal day of working in the Diner. He got out of bed and got himself ready for the day. He went downstairs and started to pull the chairs down from on top of the tables. He got about half of them done when he noticed someone outside the door of the diner.  
  
Lorelai.  
  
She hadn't knocked or yelled to be let in. She just stood there, watching him.  
  
He went over to the door and unlocked it and opened it.  
  
"Hey," he said to her.  
  
"Hey," she said right back.  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
"Come in," he told her. So she did.  
  
She stood there for a moment, right in front of the door. She didn't take her eyes off of him. He didn't know what to think of this. She looked at him for what seemed like forever and then finally sat down.  
  
"Coffee," he asked her, just to break the silence.  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
This was the longest that she has ever gone without talking. There must be something wrong.  
  
"Lorelai, what's going on?"  
  
Lorelai opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. She got up from the table, and walked out the door.  
  
He watched her leave but he stayed in his quiet diner alone. He knew she be back.  
  
Before he knew it, the day was over and it was time to go to bed again. He woke up the next morning and got ready for the day.  
  
He went downstairs to get ready to open when he saw her again. Alone. Looking at him from outside the door. He opened the door and she came in. Once again, she looked at him for a long time before sitting down at the same table that she had the day before.  
  
"Coffee," he asked her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Hey, Lorelai. Are you okay?  
  
She opened her mouth ready to say something but instead quickly closed it and got up and left.  
  
Again, he watched her go.  
  
The day ended quickly, once more, and Luke went to bed.  
  
And so this process repeated several times until one morning....  
  
He woke up. Got up and got ready. He went downstairs and got the diner ready for opening.  
  
There she was yet again.  
  
Looking in.  
  
He opened the door for her, like he always did. She watched him and then she sat in that same seat and he got her coffee.  
  
"Lorelai," he said, "I can't do this anymore. Tell me what's going on."  
  
She looked at him. This time she didn't even open her mouth to speak. She got up and ran out.  
  
Instead of watching her leave he ran outside after her.  
  
"Lorelai," he called out her name.  
  
"She kept on running..  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
She stopped. He caught up with her and faced her.  
  
"Stand still, for once."  
  
"I can't, Luke"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, I'm scared of what could happen if I do."  
  
"Why are you scared?"  
  
She looked at him, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Because," she says, "you're Luke."  
  
"And you're Lorelai."  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"What do you mean 'exactly'."  
  
"I mean, you're you and I'm me. What if it doesn't work? What if.... what if I ruin it?  
  
"Lorelai..."  
  
Before he could say anything else she was gone. She had disappeared.  
  
He looked everywhere around him. How had she just disappeared like that? He started to run toward her house. He got there and knocked on the door.  
  
"Lorelai," he yelled out.  
  
No answer.  
  
He knocked again.  
  
"Lorelai," he called out again.  
  
No answer.  
  
He walked over to the other side of the house. He looked into the kitchen. There he saw her. She was sitting at the kitchen table and there were three men with her.  
  
Max.  
  
Jason.  
  
Christopher.  
  
He knocked on the door. No one heard him.  
  
The three guys were just sitting at the table drinking coffee and laughing. Lorelai sat there, too. She tried to look happy but Luke could see that she wasn't really.  
  
He knocked again. Max saw him. He tapped Lorelai on the shoulder and pointed toward Luke. Lorelai looked at Luke but she turned toward Max and shook her head. Luke could see that she said something about 'not being ready'.  
  
Luke stood there. Waiting.  
  
Max was the first to go. He went very quietly yet confused.  
  
Christopher let himself out.  
  
Lorelai pushed Jason out.  
  
Then she was alone.  
  
He now found himself on her porch all alone waiting for her to come and let him in. Finally, he couldn't wait any longer. He knocked on the door and no one came.  
  
He tried the knob.  
  
The door was unlocked.  
  
He let himself in.  
  
He closed the door, and locked it.  
  
He saw Lorelai sitting on the couch by herself. He stood next to the couch unsure of what to do now that he was inside. Finally he sat down next to her.  
  
She looked over at him.  
  
"I'm sorry that I made you wait so long," she told him.  
  
"It's okay," he replied.  
  
She took his hand and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I'm ready," she told him.  
  
He looked at her. Then he took her into his arms and held onto her.  
  
"Me too," he told her.

* * *

The next sound Luke heard was his clock radio going off in his bedroom at the inn. He turned it off and got up and washed his face. He had to get up and head back to the diner to open.  
  
He took a shower and got himself dressed and ready for the day.  
  
He opened the door and he was taken aback at what he saw when he opened the door. Or rather, whom he saw.  
  
"Lorelai," he says surprised.  
  
"Hey," she said. "Can I come in? I really want to talk."  
  
"Yeah, come on in."  
  
She went in and he closed the door behind them. 


	4. Lorelai's Dream

Disclaimer: I recently bought some V05 shampoo and conditioner. That's all I own.  
  
Note: I think this will be my last chapter for this story. I was thinking about adding a couple others, but it all depends on if I can come up with anything of substance for them. I may try another fic soon, though. We'll see. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter Four  
  
Lorelai's Dream  
  
Lorelai walked through the town square one night. Not a soul could be seen or heard. She walked over to the Gazebo and took a seat.  
  
She felt peace.  
  
Just then she heard a crash.  
  
She looked behind her. Two cars had hit each other in the street.  
  
Her mind raced.  
  
Who would be driving this late in Stars Hollow?  
  
And it was two people nonetheless. She looked over at the cars and quickly recognized one.  
  
"Noooo," she screamed.  
  
One of the cars was Rory's.  
  
Lorelai ran out to the car and yelled into it.  
  
"Rory! Rory! Can you hear me?"  
  
Rory didn't respond.  
  
Lorelai tried to open the car door, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
She looked over at the other car. It hardly had a scratch on it. The car door opened up and the driver came out.  
  
It was Dean.  
  
He was perfectly fine. A little dazed but not hurt; Unlike Rory who was unconscious.  
  
Lorelai saw him and got angry.  
  
"YOU!" she shouted at him. "You did this. You hurt her."  
  
"I didn't mean to," was all Dean could say.  
  
Lorelai shifted her focus back at Rory.  
  
"Rory, can you hear me?"  
  
She tried to get the door to open again.  
  
Dean walked over to her and put his hands on the car door.  
  
"NO!" Lorelai yelled at him. "Stay away from her. You've done enough."  
  
"Lorelai, I'm sorry."  
  
"GO AWAY," she yelled.  
  
Dean dropped his head and turned around and walked home.  
  
Lorelai kept trying to pull the door open but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't do it.  
  
"Lorelai," she heard someone call out.  
  
"Luke?" she responded.  
  
Luke came out from the diner and looked at the car.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
Lorelai pointed to inside the car where Luke saw Rory.  
  
"Oh no!" he said, "we have to get her out of there."  
  
"The door won't open."  
  
"We'll just have to make it open."  
  
Luke tries to get the car door to open. When that doesn't work he tries to break the back window.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Lorelai's feels like she's about to fall to the floor. She looks in the car again.  
  
"Oh my gosh," she shouts.  
  
"What?" Luke asks.  
  
"She moved. Just now."  
  
Rory did, in fact, move a little. Her head moved slightly as if she was walking up little by little.  
  
"RORY!" Lorelai screamed into the car.  
  
Rory still didn't come out of it. Lorelai tried with the door again.  
  
"I don't understand. Why can't I get the door to open? I mean, it's not even locked. Why can't we break the windows?"  
  
Just then a car came driving down the street. It stopped right in front of Rory's car.  
  
Lorelai's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Mom," she said.  
  
Emily came out of her car and went over to examine the wrecked car.  
  
"Hello Lorelai. Hello Luke," Emily said.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked her.  
  
"Well, I heard about Rory, of course."  
  
"How did you hear about Rory?"  
  
"Everyone has heard about Rory."  
  
"What? But it just happened."  
  
"Oh, Lorelai you're worrying about the wrong thing. You're daughter is injured."  
  
"Yes, mother I know. That's why I'm trying to figure out how to get her out of there."  
  
"Lorelai," Emily says surprised, "I would have thought you of all people would know how Rory's suppose to get out of there."  
  
"Excuse me? What does that mean."  
  
"Lorelai when you were sixteen and got pregnant would you let your father and I help you out? No, you wouldn't. Now Rory has got herself into this and so now she has to help herself."  
  
"Mom, this is different."  
  
"Just because she's not pregnant doesn't mean it's all that different, Lorelai."  
  
With that said, Emily walked back toward her car and opened the door.  
  
"She's hurting, but she will find her way back." With that, Emily got into the car, closed the door and drove off.  
  
Lorelai turned to Luke.  
  
"Luke, what am I suppose to do? I can't let her just stay in there."  
  
"Maybe your mom is right."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rory needs to work this out on her own. That doesn't mean she doesn't need your help. It just means that she has to figure out what she wants first. You'll be there for her. Lane will be there for her. Your mom and dad will be there for her. I'll be there for her...and you"  
  
Lorelai looks at him. They stare at each other for a few moments.  
  
Lorelai turns back around and looks into the car.  
  
"Oh my God!" Lorelai yells, "She's gone."  
  
The car was empty.  
  
"Luke, where did she go."  
  
Luke looked up and he pointed behind her.  
  
"There she is," he said.  
  
He pointed toward a swing set that sat where the Gazebo was supposed to be.  
  
Rory sat on one of the swings going higher and higher.  
  
"Hi, Mommy," she called out.  
  
"Rory, what happened? How did you get out?" Lorelai cried out as she ran toward her.  
  
"I love swings. The go up and down. Up and down."  
  
"Rory, stop! Talk to me."  
  
Rory stopped swinging and walked to her mom.  
  
"Mom," she said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Rory kissed her mother on the cheek and ran off.  
  
She called off to Lorelai, "I'll see you later, mom. I have things I have to do."  
  
Lorelai watched as Rory went off. She turned back around and saw Luke standing right where she left him. Rory's car was now gone.  
  
She walked over to Luke and said, "I need some coffee."  
  
"I know," was all he said.  
  
Luke took her hand and led her inside the diner.

* * *

Lorelai woke up soon after.  
  
She got up, remembering the events of the night before. She had stayed at the house that night just in case Rory needed her. It was early, so she quietly got changed and went downstairs. She crept into the kitchen and opened the door to Rory's room slightly. She saw that Rory was sound asleep and closed the door. She made some coffee and wrote Rory a note. She slipped into Rory's room and placed the note on the edge of her bed and walked out. She left the house soon afterwards and headed back toward the inn.   
  
Today was going to be quite a day. 


End file.
